Hetalia x Real-life (oneshot)
by fluffythehedgehog12
Summary: Just a simple one-shot. No cuss words, this didn't actually happen, don't worry. Features Hetalia: Axis Powers, and some Durarara! (Aka. DRRR!), and Soul Eater. What would have been an ordinary day at an anime convention turns into a mob of screaming Heta-fangirls. What MORE could the Axis ask for? First one-shot! :D


"So... How are-a we gonna do this?"

"Just ret me handre this. *Ahem*." Japan taps his microphone, causing the audience to silence almost immediately. "_Konnichiwa_, and thank you arr for coming to the Axis Powers Hetaria paner. I, Honda Kiku, wirr be hosting the paner today-"

"_Ve_~ You-a sure know a lot about-a this whole Anime-Con thingy..." The brown-haired Italian said cheerfully.

"Be quiet ven people are talking, Italy."

"Ve~ I'm-a sorry! I-a just don't know what's-a happening!"

Unlike Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano had never been to an anime convention before, let alone be involved with a "panel," as their Asian companion called it. The German recalled asking Japan why it was an ANIME convention, but he didn't get a comprehendible answer. _'Vas he hiding something_?' he questioned thoughtfully.

"Okay, so this paner, as you arr know, wirr be an "Ask-a-Nation," prease ask anything you rike, within reason, of course. No mature questions, hugs or pictures. Those can be done after the paner. We have an hour and a harf, so we can start now. Questions?"

"_Ve_~! So this is-a what-a this is all about! You explained it-a so well! I-a didn't even know what-a this place was an hour ago!" Italy was moving about in his chair, unable to contain his excitement. Japan smiled at his enthusiasm and the compliment, and proceeded to pick out questions.

"The Spider-Man in the back."

"This is for Japan. Greece or Turkey?"

Several yells and low "Ooh"'s were heard in the crowd as Japan thought up an answer.

"Werr, uh... What do you mean by- oh... Um... They'rr have to '_Jan-Ken_-' er, 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' for it..."

Shouts of approval for the answer arose, with phrases along the lines of, "GreePan is my favorite ship!", "I liked TurkEece anyway!", and "I ship Japan and Taiwan!" Japan looked a little overwhelmed with all the noise, so Germany put an end to the ruckus. Standing up, and just like at the World Conference meeting, he shouted:

"**EVERYVON SHUT UP!"**

The noise level dropped from 9001 to 0 in mere seconds; one could almost hear a pin drop. From a mile away. On carpet. After a quick silence, Japan decided to break the silence.

"Arigato, Germany-san."

"_Nichts zu danken_. It's fine."

Standing up and looking around, the brown-haired Italian broke the tension by saying, "_Ve_~ Can I-a get a question now?" He smiled as he saw many hands shoot up in the air, and even happier when most of the hands belonged to girls. He left the panel stage and went to a little girl with a frilly pink dress on and kissed her raised hand.

"_Ciao bambina_!"

The girl giggled after the hug and raised her hands up high, as if to say that she wanted to be picked up. Feliciano did just that, and after the room quieted down from all the squealing-to-death fangirls, he said,

"You-a had a question for-a me?"

"...Y-yes! What's your f... Fav... ...favorite pasta!" Italy was chuckling at first because of the little girl, but then took her question seriously and out up a face that screamed "This is the most impossible question of all time!"

"..._Ve_~... There's so many... I-a don't even know where to start! There's-a fettuccine, ravioli, pesto, penne, spaghetti... I-a don't even remember them all! I'm-a so sorry!" He began to panic, and hoped that everyone, especially the girls, would think his reply was alright. He was stopped by a hug to his chest and a squeaky voice,

"Hee hee, that's okay. You're funny! Thank you!"

"_Ve_~ Y-you're-a welcome, little _bambina_!" Feli set down the little girl gently, and then returned to his seat at the panel stage.

Japan was surveying the entire thing and smiled. He then proceeded to continue choosing people for their questions.

"Yes, the girr in cat ears."

"I've seen a lot of cosplays, but yours are perfect! Where did you get them?"

"U-uh... Cospray...?"

The room, once again, went silent.

"I think she means our uniforms, Kiku."

"Y-yes, I know... How can I put it..."

"_Ve_~ I-a can feel a swarm of screaming people-a coming... I-a don't like large mobs..." Italy trembled at the a memory of loud German tourists terrorizing- er, visiting- his country; his people were still frightened by the time they left.

"_Ja_, I feel it too..." Germany shivered ever so slightly at the eerie feeling in the air.

"_Hai_, I agree. W-we shourd... G...go...?" The Japanese man asked, looking to his companions as if asking for consent to leave.

The other countries quickly nodded in sync. As they rushed out, the door closed behind them. A long pause took place in the large space as the audience were comprehending whatever the heck just happened. Finally, someone said:

"...AFTER THEM!"

A giant stampede of Hetalia fans rush out of the panel room, startling everyone that was near the door. Some of the nice people said their apologies, while most of the others were too busy thinking about real-life anime characters.

~*~ MEANWHILE... ~*~

A few anime characters that DIDN'T reveal their true identity watched the whole thing unfold from upstairs. Izaya Orihara sipped his iced coffee and gave a toothy grin to his "arch nemesis," Shizuo Heiwajima.

"That's what they deserve for spilling the beans. Wonder how long they will be stalked now?" The dark-haired teen thought aloud.

"Dunno. I heard they were from a pretty popular anime; could be weeks."

"That seemed pretty naïve of them to reveal themselves in an ANIMECON, of all places," Soul Eater "Evans" said to his Meister.

"Didn't they do any reading about this situation? Hope they got to the part where they should split up and not see each other for a few hours... And that hiding doesn't work..." After saying that, Maka Albarn reviewed the several escape routes that led to the outside from their table at the food court in her head. She strategically led the group of anime characters next to the large glass windows, just for the very reason of a quick escape. 'Let's see here... There are the windows, the balcony, the roof...'

"**Epic FAIL on their part! HAHAHAHA**!"

"Black Star, don't be so rude!"


End file.
